knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Petals of Cresta (script)
Opening Dialogue Rubio: *Huff, huff* Why do mountains... have to... be so steep? Kelli: Here. Have some water. Rubio: Thank you, Kelli. You're a lifesaver. Kelli: Oh, hardly. I just flail around and pretend to dance, mostly. Anyway, I've started looking for new ways to be useful. Rubio: Your dancing is spectacular! It never fails to pick me up. Kelli: Ha! I dance like someone rolled ham down the stairs. Just thinking of people watching me makes me cringe... Sokara: We're near the bandit's camp, Marco. They've ravaged surrounding towns with impunity for too long. It ends today. Rubio: Right. The scene transitions to Eryeth and a brigand. Eryeth: Not today, rouge! Brigand: Nraugh! Eryeth: All safe now, buttercup. Maiden: E-Eryeth?! Eryeth: The crying part is over, love. Now give us a smile. And perhaps a wink if a fellow can be greedy? Maiden: Eryeth, you stupid fool! That bandit you slew has--- Eryeth: Dozens of friends who will be terribly cross with me? Aye. Worry not! I'll mop up the lot of them and be back in time for tea. Maiden: You mustn't! They'll kill you! Eryeth: Ho ho! Don't be silly. I'd never let anyone ruin this perfect face. Surely you want them gone as well, yes? So that you may rebuild in peace? Maiden: Of course, but... Eryeth: Then let us have no more frowns! A smile like yours is not a treasure to be locked in the king's dungeons! I'll meet you in town once I've sorted those pesky bandits. Perhaps then we can discuss my... reward. Ho ho! Pre-Battle Dialogue Sokara: Their hold is just ahead. It should be... Wait, what's that? Gods, that man is fighting them alone. Come, let's lend him a hand! Recruiting Eryeth Recruited by Kelli Kelli: Are... Are you all right? Eryeth: ...GYAAARRGH! Kelli: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Wh-what's wrong?! Eryeth: S-sorry! ...Sorry. You just surprised me. Kelli: I'd say we're even on that count! Eryeth: I shouldn't have shouted, but... Er, yes. Can we please start over? ...Ahem! It was your ravishing beauty that caught me so off guard, milady! Kelli: I don't quite know how to reply to that. Eryeth: Er, please don't look at me so...intently. It makes me terribly bashful. Kelli: What?! W-wait! Don't go! Drat he's gone. He totally stole my line, too. Still it's weird, I didn't have a problem talking to him. Maybe his shyness countered my own? Eryeth: Well, then. I should think five kills would be enough to impress a simple village girl. Though six might earn me a sweet kiss... Hmmm... That IS tempting. Recruited by Sokara Sokara: You all right? Eryeth: Me? Hah! It takes more than that to wound a rogue this charming! Now then, who are you? Not an enemy, it seems? Sokara: I'm Sokara, leader of the Shepherds. We came to deal with bandits, so it appears our purpose is shared. Eryeth: Sokara?! Then you're Eleanore's... Sokara: What's that? Eryeth: ...... Sokara: What? Eryeth: P-please don't stare at me like that. I get so...terribly shy. Sokara: Aren't you the one who's been staring at me? And why did that line seem so familiar? Eryeth: Er, but yes! We share a common foe, and I'm grateful for the help. Can I trust you to defend this place? Sokara: I don't know. What are you planning? Eryeth: I aim to crush the rascals who make trouble for the village, naturally! And once the lot of them are sorted, it's off to tea with a beauty of the fields. Heh heh heh... Right then! If that's decided, I'll be on my way. Put the kettle on, snookums! I won't be long now! Sokara: He's nothing if not eager... Eryeth: Well, then. I should think five kills would be enough to impress a simple village girl. Though six might earn me a sweet kiss... Hmmm... That IS tempting. Recruited by Sokara (as father) Sokara: You all right? Eryeth: Me? Hah! It takes more then that to wound a rogue this charming! Now then, who are you? Not an enemy, it seems. Sokara: I'm Sokara, leader of the Shepherds. We came to deal with the bandits, so it appears our purpose is shared. Eryeth: Sokara?! Then you...You're my father. Sokara: What? You, too?! Eryeth: Then you've already met Eleanore?! Sokara: Yes, she's with us now. Eryeth: Oh, good. She was so terribly eager to see you! Ah, but forgive me. I still haven't introduced myself. I am Eryeth, Kendora's younger brother and a crown prince of Delyra myself. If you need further proof, I bear a Brand in the opposite eye as Eleanore. Sokara: Hmm...Yep. That's a Brand all right. Eryeth: Um, could I ask you to stop staring now? I get a bit...bashful. Sokara: Ah, right. Sorry. Eryeth: Aha ha! Not to worry. Now, then. It's back into the fray with me, Father. Then it's off for tea with a farm girl! ...And perhaps a bit more. Don't wait up! Aha ha ha! Sokara: Oh gods. I raised a philanderer. ...Well, he seems content enough. Heh. A son. Who knew? Eryeth: Well, then. I should think five kills would be enough to impress a simple village girl. Though six might earn me a sweet kiss... Hmm... That IS tempting... Battle Dialogue Oswin: (upon being challenged) All who defy the will of Garuga will be purged in the flames of destruction! Oswin: (upon being defeated) Lord Garuga... Rain down...retribution... Post-Battle Dialogue Sokara: That's the last of the bandits. The hold is reclaimed. Demiri: The villagers will sleep better for our good works, Stormfang. If Eryeth defeats any enemies Maiden: I can't begin to thank you, good sir. Sokara: Actually, Eryeth did most of the heavy lifting on this one. Maiden: He is so terribly brave... Part of me wishes I could have been there to witness it. Er, but yes. Please accept this gift from all the villagers. Sokara: Your kindness flatters me. If bandits ever trouble you again, you need but call and we'll come running. Rebuilding a town is hard work, but I trust you'll be just fine. Maiden: We'll do our best! Scene transitions to Eryeth and Kelli. Eryeth: Um... Kelli? Might I have a moment? Kelli: Wh-what? With me? Why?! ...Wait how did you know my name? Eryeth: A little bird tweeted it out. So is that a yes? Kelli: Um, all right, I guess. Eryeth: ...Er, yes. You see... What I mean to say is... Goodness, this is much harder than chatting up other girls I've met. I suppose it would be quickest to just show you this... Kelli: M-my ring? But... I'm wearing it! How did you...? Eryeth: Indeed. How does Eryeth have your ring when there is only one in all the world? Unless it IS your ring and I brought it back from the future! Kelli: What? You mean like Eleanore...? Eryeth: Exactly. I knew my mother was a dancer you see. So I've been scouring the land looking for all the dancers I could find. Not the worst job in the world, mind. Heh heh heh... But now I've finally found you Mother! And my dancing is all the better for it! Kelli: Oh! You dance? Eryeth: Er sort of, yes. That is to say, I try my best. But some people don't appreciate male dancers. Not that I care! I'm content to just shake my hips for the ladies. Kelli: Oh, don't listen to them! I think it's wounderful. I'd... love to watch you dance sometime. Eryeth: N-no! Impossible! I'd be far too embarrassed for that! Besides, I'd rather watch you dance. Kelli: What?! N-no! I couldn't possibly! Eryeth: I'm shyer than you are, Mother! Kelli: You are not! Eryeth: ...... Kelli: ...... Sokara: Would you two stop it already? Now I'm the one who's getting embarrassed... Scene transitions to Eryeth. Eryeth: At last, teatime has arrived! Sokara: We're leaving, Eryeth. Eryeth: What, right now? B-but... teatime! Sokara: War is hell, Eryeth. Now come with us or be left behind. Eryeth: Fine, fine! I'm coming. ...I suppose there'll be more buttercups blooming along the road ahead. > To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts